Arkham Asylum interview tapes: Scarecrow
by madisonhagan1
Summary: All Arkham Asylum interview tapes of Scarecrow. I do not own DC Comics, Batman and or anything Batman related. Nor did I make the game Batman: Arkham Asylum or write the dialogue of the Scarecrow interview tapes. I also do not own Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment, or anything related to it. No Copyright intended!


**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I do not own Arkham Asylum or Arkham City, the video games, meaning I did not make them. I also do not own DC Comics, Batman, or anything Batman related, nor do I own Rocksteady Studios or anything related to it.**

**The directors of the Batman: Arkham Asylum game are Sefton Hill, Paul Boulden, and Jaime Walker.**

**And the writing credits of the Arkham City and Arkham Asylum games go to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Paul Crocker, Sefton Hill, Jerry Robinson, Marv Worlfman, Gardner Fox, Carmine Infantino, Paul Dini, Bruce W. Timm, Dan Slott, Ryan Sook, Denny O'Neil, Joe Quesada, Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench, Graham Nolan, Sheldon Moldoff, David Wood, Jeph Loeb, Jim Lee, Steve Ditko, Gerry Conway, Gene Colan, Curt Swan, Robert Kanigher, Neal Adams, Bob Brown, Dick, Giordano, Dick Sprang, Alfred Bester, Alan Grant, and Norm Breyfogle.**

**The cast for these specific voices used in this specific interview tapes are, Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane: Dino Andrade and Possible Guard voices, seeing that they are never specific with which actual guard they do. I'll give you the names of the voice actors that did any guard voices: Mark Hamill, Steve Blum, Roger Rose, Chris Cox, and Chris Gardner. **

**The Arkham Asylum game is also produced by Nathan Burlow, Joe Best, Scott Burfitt, Matt O'Driscoll, Nathan Whitman, and Gerald Smith. And the rest of the departments.**

**Also the company credits are DC Entertainment, Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. (WBIE) and Watertower Music.**

**Anyway. This is for non profit, entertainment purposes only. Thank you for reading. And buy the game if you haven't! But again, you don't have too. But It's an awesome game. I've beat it I don't know how many times and never get tired of it.**

**Anyway, again. I do not own this. I did not write this. This is not my original piece. It is from the Batman: Arkham Asylum game.**

Patient interview #1, January 7th.

Scarecrow aka Doctor Jonathan Crane: "Patient interview 1. Patient was referred to me after the incident with Dr. Murphy. He appears to have suffered a breakdown of sorts. I believe it was brought about after the loss of his wife and child. As yet the patient had been unable to speak. Continued observation shows little mental activity. It's as if the shock of what he saw triggered his mental collapse."

Guard 1: "There's someone in here! "

Guard 2: It's him! We've found him!"

Guard 1: "Break down the door!"

Scarecrow aka Doctor Jonathan Crane: "Note to self. As ever, it is difficult to continue my research under such conditions."

Guard 1: "Step away from Dr. Combs.

Guard 2: "Now!"

Guard 1: "Get down on the ground!"

Guard 2: "We've found them Someone get a medic. Oh God, what's he done to him?"

Patient interview #6, January 22nd.

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Patient interview 6. Dr. Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Good evening, Stephen. How are you tonight?"

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I'm conducting the sessions, Jonathan."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: " Let's talk about the events 3 weeks ago. What did you think you'd achieve? Dr. Murphy is still in therapy."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "I wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating, really."

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "But you are...were a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me."

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I'm afraid not."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

Patient interview #9, January 29th.

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Patient interview 9. Dr. Crane continued to evade questions. I believe he is quite sane. Just evil. He takes no interest in the people he has hurt. His research appears to be the only motivating factor in his life. What is it about fear that drives your obsession?"

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Fear drives everything, Stephen. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear."

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Don't be ridiculous."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "You married your wife...Margaret, isn't it?...Because you were scared of dying alone. You have children because you are scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters. You go to the doctor because you are scared of dying. Do I need to go on?"

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "No. I think that will be all for today. Guards!"

Patient interview #12, February 14th.

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Today I have another interview with Crane. I cannot say I am looking forward to it. I've been feeling anxious. I don't like to admit it, but...I think he's getting to me."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "How are you today?"

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I keep telling you, this is my session."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "It was your session, Doctor, but not anymore."

Guard: "Are you ok, Doc?"

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "I think...yes...I..."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Oh, he's fine. Just questioning his grip on reality. You should be doing the sane any second..."

Guard: "Mom, is that you? Wait, what are you doing?!"

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Get off of me...Help! I need help here! I can't breathe..."

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Like I said...You're all part of my my experiment now!"

Asylum interview #1, February 14th.

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "Asylum interview 1. My experiment is underway. Working alone, I have created my ultimate Fear Gas, It's potency a revelation."

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Ah! Ah! They're all over me!"

Guard: "Please, Daddy, don't do it! Ah! Ahhh!"

Psychiatrist, Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Keep away! Keep away! Keep away!"

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "I have pumped enough gas into the Medical Center to break 100 minds. It should only be a matter of time before..."

**_Crash!_**

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "-What!"

Batman aka Bruce Wayne: "Give it up. Now!"

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "H-How...How are you still standing? How come It's not affecting you?"

Batman aka Bruce Wayne: "Who says It's not?"

Scarecrow aka Dr. Jonathan Crane: "I knew it. What was it like? What have you seen?"

Batman aka Bruce Wayne: "Officer Cash. Get this formula to the air-conditioning system. Now!"

Batman aka Bruce Wayne: "You failed, Crane. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellerman, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Crane. How does that make you feel? Threatened, humiliated? _Scared?"_


End file.
